Zero Infinity I
by Komikmaker
Summary: A story "based" on the Final Fantasy series. There was no other category I could think of to put this in.
1. Part 1: The Shock

Some material copyright by Square-Enix

_**ZERO INFINITY I**_

_**Part 1: The Shock**_

Rural Boston, August, 2008

Boy: (wakes up) Ugh… wha? Morning already? (looks in Mirror) HOLY GOD! I have bead head! (puts on baseball cap)

Mom: RC! Breakfast!

Boy: Coming! (runs and trips down stairs) (Thud) Ow!!!

RC: (sits down at table with other 4 siblings) Ugh. Man that hurt! (scarfs down pancakes) By mom, Goin' to the park!

Mom: RC, could you take Ken with you!

Ken: Woot!

RC: But, But mom!

Mom: C'mon RC your little brother needs fresh air.

RC: Okay, but Matt's coming too!

Matt (RC's older brother): (eating pancakes) Huh?

RC: (drags Matt and Ken out of the house)

Ken & Matt: (stand up)

RC: Ken, why do you wear that scarf all the time?

Ken: Because its cool!

RC: (Rolls eyes)

Matt: (confused look at RC)

Later at the park…

Matt: I got the baseball!

RC: (pulls out bat)

???: Well, look what the cat dragged in. Heh Heh Heh!

RC: That voice! (turns around in fighting stance) Senji! Do you really think that that puny little hammer can beat my baseball bat?

Senji: It's not puny and I'll prove that to you.

RC: Fat chance!

RC: 150/150

Senji: 97/97

FF2 battle theme

RC: Triple! 47 Dmg.

Senji: Hammer Toss! 15 Dmg.

RC: Home Run! KO!

RC is the winner.

Gained 15 Exp.

RC: Give it up, Senji! You're losin' it!

Senji: Never! Not until I win.

RC: When will that be next centu-

Kayte: (RC's older sister): RC, C'mon, it's gonna storm.

RC: I'll be right there!

(Park Gates close)

RC: What the heck?

Lan (RC's best friend): RC, why are the gates closed? Me, Kid, and Jayson can't get out.

RC: (sarcasm) Yeah, Lan, I really know the answer to that. (End sarcasm) (starts raining) Aw crap, It's raining!

Senji: Should we really be concerned about the rain?

RC: Shut Up, you retard!

Senji: What'd you call-

(everyone gets hit by blue lightning)

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

(The only thing left, RC's baseball cap, hit's the ground)

That's how they all left Earth, however they're not dead, they're digital.

To Be Continued…

Whoever guesses the main character gets a cookie!


	2. Part 2: The Digital World

Part 2:

The Digital World

RC: (asleep) (rock hits him on the head) (BANG) WHA! Huh? (looks around) (shocked) WHERE THE HECK AM I! GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

???: Hey, you!

RC: Huh?

???: (walks on screen, a cute girl with a navy blue shirt and blue jeans on with purple hair in a ponytail)

RC: (drooling)(nosebleed) Humina Humina Humina! (Translation: Dang, She Hawt!)

???: (giggles)

RC: (snaps out of it) Oh, hi! I'm RC!

May: I'm May! (giggles) You're cute!

RC: (freezes up)

May: (gasp) Behind you!

RC: (turns around to see a shadow ball) Woah! (pulls out a sword that looks like Oni-Links from Majora's Mask) Whoa! When did I get this!

May: You probably got it when you were flying through the portal void.

RC: Portal void?

May: I'll explain later.

Battle Start:

(FF1 Battle Theme)

Party: RC, May

Enemies: Shadow Ball 1

Turn: RC

Attack: Slice

10 Dmg.

Shadow Ball: KO!

Battle Won!

Gained 5 Exp.

Found 14 coins

RC: Easy enough!

May: Well it's not as easy as it looks, I'm afraid.

RC: Huh?

May: Well, you see-

????: Hey! RC!!!

RC: Huh?

???? (Jayson): RC! Lan and Kid are in trouble and- (sees May) Hey, who's this hottie?

May: (smacks Jayson in anger) Grrr…

Jayson: Ow! (sobbing) That hurts!

RC: (runs into nearby town, not noticing the "Welcome to Notsob!" sign)

Kid and Lan: (surrounded by shadow balls)

RC: Hang on guys!

Battle start:

Party: RC, Kid, Lan

Enemies: Shadow Ball 6

Turn: RC

Attack: Slice

10 Dmg.

Shadow Ball 1: KO!

Turn: Lan

Attack: Jump

6 Dmg.

Shadow Ball 2: KO!

Turn: Kid

Attack: Kick

7 Dmg.

Shadow Ball 3: KO!

Turn: Shadow Ball 4

Attack: Shadow Haze

2 Dmg. Kid

Kid: 98/100

Turn: Shadow Ball 5

Attack: Shadow Haze

2 Dmg. RC

RC: 148/150

Turn: Shadow Ball 6

Attack: Shadow Haze

2 Dmg. Lan

Lan: 98/100

Turn: RC

Attack: Slice

10 Dmg.

Shadow Ball 4: KO!

Turn: Lan

Attack: Jump

6 Dmg.

Shadow Ball 5: KO!

Turn: Kid

Attack: Kick

7 Dmg.

Shadow Ball 6: KO!

Battle Won!

Gained 40 Exp.

Found 30 coins

Lan leveled up!

Max HP increased!

Kid Leveled up!

Max HP increased!

RC: Wow! This is too easy!

Meanwhile…

???: I sense hidden strength in you! I also sense some hatred towards someone, am I correct?

Senji: (mumbling) RC!

???: You want to defeat him?

Senji: More than anything!

???: Join me and you will be able to defeat anyone you want!

Senji: I accept!

???: Very well.

Senji: So tell me, how does being the shadow of a hero feel?

Shadow: (looks like Lan shadowed over) MehehehahahaHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHA!!!

Meanwhile, after a few introductions and potions…

RC: So were in a digital world!

May: Corana, precisely!

RC: How do we get out

May: There's been talk of a portal opener up north, but nobody who's ever gone up there to prove the rumors true has ever returned.

RC: I don't care! I'm gonna find my way outta this crap dump no matter what!

???: Y'know your not s'posed to say that.

RC: Huh?

???: Immobilize! (hits everyone but RC)

RC: (turns around) What did you just do!

???: (sarcasm) Oh dear! You're still moving! What ever will I do!

RC: SHUT UP YOU RETARD!!!

???: Mom told you not to swear like that.

RC: Mom?

???: (pulls down hood)

RC: What! Matt!!!

Matt: Here it comes little bro!

Battle Start:

Party: RC 150/150

Enemies: Matt 370/370

(FF1 boss theme)

Turn: RC

Attack: Spin Tornado

Miss

Turn: Matt

Magic: Fire 1

Miss

Turn: RC

Attack: Thrust

Miss

Turn: Matt

Attack: Quick Steel

40 Dmg.

RC 110/150

Turn: RC

Attack: Counter Punch

10 Dmg.

Matt 360/370

Turn: Matt

Combo: Up and Down

40 Dmg

30 Dmg.

10 Dmg.

RC 30/110

Turn: RC

Attack: Slice

Miss

Matt: What's wrong? Had enough?

RC: Matt, why are you attacking me?

Matt: You mean you don't know?

RC: Huh?

Matt: I hold part of a force called the Infinity. You hold a force called the Zero. If I can kill you, I would obtain the Zero and combine it with the Infinity. Then I would have the Zero Infinity, the entire essence of this world's reality and fate. I can have my own controllable life. No more being pushed around by anyone!

RC: Your life is perfect as it is! You don't need any improvements!

Matt: You wouldn't UNDERSTAND!

Turn: Matt

Attack: Advanced Kick

28 Dmg.

RC 2/150

RC learned new Magic

Turn: RC

Magic: Boulder 1

50 Dmg.

Matt 310/370

Turn: Matt

Magic: Fire 1

Miss

Turn: RC

Magic: Fire 1

40 Dmg

Matt 270/370

Turn: Matt

Attack: Punch

Miss

Turn: RC

Magic: Thunder 3

266 Dmg.

Matt: 4/370

Turn: Matt

Attack: High Slash

RC: KO!

RC: Ugh…

Matt: Heh heh! NOW YOU DIE! (attacks RC)

???: (blocks Matt's attack)

Matt: What! Grr… just you wait! (teleports away)

???: (Is revealed to be Ken)

Ken: Big Bro!

(everyone's immobilization wears off)

May: We better get him to a Hospital!

1 rest later…

RC: (to doctor) Good bye, thank you!

Doctor: Your welcome.

RC and Co.: (Leave doctor's visibility)

Doctor: Heh Heh! (takes off uniform to reveal himself, Matt's right-hand-man, Ben.)

Ben: Little do they know of the danger that awaits. Hmm? (reads a cell phone text message) I must be off!

To be continued…

Okay, this cookie is starting to get moldy!


End file.
